Speak Now
by HuggingTotoro
Summary: something blue. something white. something old. something new. The bells are ringing. But will this mad man be quick enough to stop them. AU Sylaire 3
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own heroes. I only just L.O.V.E love the show though ;D

A/N: This fanfiction takes place in different time periods. This is AU. It is kind of random in some parts. :L . The story plot is basically season 3, though it does go into the past, and future. I got this idea by listening to the Taylor Swift song Speak Now. You must listen to the song, it is amazing 3 . Now on with the story ;)

...

_**Sylar/ Gabriel Gray**_

I could hear the clock ticked, as I knew I was running out of time. I could ring the bells ringing, in my ear. As I ran to the church. What did I think would happen? For once in my life, I didn't have the answers. My heart, a piece I thought would never beat again, was beating, faster than a drum.

Feeling. I was a monster. I wasn't suppose to feel them. I'm a monster, I tell myself. But why? If I am a monster, am I running to this stupid church. My name is Sylar and I'm a monster. I'm a hero. She could never love me. But I can't let her marry him.

That guy. Stupid flying teenaged boy. He would break her heart. And break her. I would be the one to pick her pieces. I be the one to fix her again. But in all my vain thoughts, I was a monster. And everyone knows that monsters are always selfish.

3 3 3

_**Claire Bennet**_

The rushes and noise of people, seem to merge together, as I got ready for the happiest day, of my life. Well that's what people call it? Well, I couldn't believe this is happening. So fast. My breathe stops. Have I got everything.

Something white. Something blue. Something old. Something new.

Yeah, I have got it all. Time seems to mock me, as it ticks quickly. The nervous thoughts hit my mind. What if I made the wrong choice? I wasn't ready for this and it wasn't that I was having cold feet.

A madding knock, hit on the door. My heart stopped when I open the door, and saw him there...

...

A/N: I know that was short, but this is only the progule. Tell me what you think ;) thanks for reading it.. :') till next time fanfiction readers :)


	2. I'm not the kind of girl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own heroes, love the show though (L) :) and Mr. Barmier is a random made up character, by the way :)

**Story Information:**

First off thank you to everyone, who reviewed, Story altered and everything else.

smithsbabe65: Thanks for the advice, it has helped. Sorry about the past tense to present. The time period, well it will change, in some of the chapters but I will let you know. Thank you :)

ivy83: Thank you for the review. And even though my hearts is Sylarie I have always thought West and Claire would be together longer :)

loganator: Thank you for the review. I don't love this song, I'm in love with it. I think this and Superman are my two faviourite Taylor Swift songs, to be honest. I just love this song :)

Now time period: In this chapter, is back when Claire is still in Texas. She in her second to last year, before you go collage. (I don't know what you call it America, I'm English.) Claire is about 15 nearly 16 years old. It about the end of school time. Sylar is Gabriel at the moment, this is before he turns into Sylar. Say about seven odd months, before the episode "Six Months Ago".

Again I like to say, thank you to everyone, and especially Taylor Swift because without her song Speak Now I wouldn't ever had this idea ;)

...

**Chapter One: I am not the kind of girl...**

The hot Texas sun, beat again the windows of the cramped classroom. Only one more week, and then school done. The phrase schools out for summer, comes to my mind. Mr Barmier, my old boring form teacher. Mr Barmier was also the schools, history teacher. He was rattling on about the different history of the States of America. Mr Barmier, wasn't from Texas at all, he was from New York. The big apple. The city of hopes and dreams.

The clock slowly ticked on. Only another half an hour, then cheerleading routines to do. Then me and Jackie would hit the mall, and she would remark sneaky comments on the people that pass by. Then another night at home, were dad would be on another business trip. Mom would be show-dogging Mr Muggles again. Lyle, playing on of those stupid video games- that he thinks is fun, in his room again. Lyle kind of reminded me of Zach. Zach, my old best friend, before I join the cheerleading team and be came Jackie best friend. Well, I'm not really Jackie best friend. Jackie best friend is Jackie. Even though Zach, was a bit of a freak, to be honest. He is more fun, to be with than Jackie and the rest of the airheads, that are on the cheerleading team.

"Now, I know it close to the summer holidays. But since our school is a charity giving school. I have set you each and project to do over the holidays, and this is project is going to all summer," began Mr Barmier. The groans from the classroom grew. A project, that was going to last all summer. Great.

"The project, is you are going to help, smaller business that are in danger of closing down. Now some of you, will stay there in Texas, others might go to different places. I have already cleared in with your parents. Some of the other places include, California, LA and my hometown New York."

Mr Barmier was now walking around and putting slips of paper on each students desk.

"I hope you guys, enjoy your time there. And do make an effort on this. Also I want you to read me, a essay on how your time there was."

The bell finally rang and Mr Barmier signaled us to go. I pick up my bag and my slip of paper and left the classroom. Once I had exited the classroom, I nervously look down at the folded slip of paper. I unfolded it and look at the place I would be spending my whole summer at.

_"New York, Brooklyn: Gray and Sons Watchshop,"_ read the slip of paper.

I sighed, New York great. At least I be away from home a little voice said, as I walked to changing rooms, so I could get ready for the cheerleading routines.

(L) (L) (L)

Gabriel Gary, looked up from the watch he was fixing. It was nearly time, for him to close. Then he would visit Mother, and she would rattled for a while at him. Sighing, he put down the watch, closed the shop and made his wait to Queens.

The journey to Queens was quiet and short. The rush of people had slowed down. The night lit air, was still and Queens was strangely quiet. Random thoughts about clocks filled Gabriel head as he climbed up stairs, to his mother's apartment. A quick swift knock on the door.

"Who's there?" his worried ill mother called out.

"It's me, Gabriel mother," Gabriel sighed while he said this.

Virginia Gray quickly open the door, and grabbed Gabriel in a over-motherly hug.

"A letter came for you today, from that nice Mr. Barmier sent it. About that school thing, where you help a student. I'm so proud of you Gabriel. Your finally becoming someone. Not a silly watchmaker. You should talk to Mr. Barmier, he could sent you up a nice teaching job. It's too bad he moved to Texas. This will help you to get credit, and you can go to that lawyer school and be a lawyer," babbled Virginia, hastily as she fixed Gabriel a tuna sandwich.

"Mother, I don't want to be a lawyer," he told again, for the tenth million time, but she ignored it and shook her as usual.

Sighing, Gabriel began to read the letter.

**Dear Mr. Gray,**

**Thank you for letting one of our students at Union Wells high school come to your shop. We hope that students can learn about your business, and we hope they can help you. You might have to, give the student accommodation. The student will be with you for about two months. They will be at your shop, on the 25th of July. Thank you again, for taking part.**

**Mr. J. Barmier**

Teacher at Union Wells High School

Great, Gabriel thought, that didn't tell me who the student would be. What they were like. Only that student would be there on the 25th of July and for nearly two months.

"Here your sandwich," said Virginia as she took the letter from Gabriel and set it down. Virginia switch on the Tv and Gabriel began to wonder about what the student would be like, as he ate the tuna sandwich.

...

**Author's notes:**

Well, that the first chapter, for you guys :) Too short? Hope it's okay What you think? Gabriel and Claire. This was a random idea. Hope you guys like it :) Thank you for reading. Any random ideas, for me. :) Thank again. Next chapter will be up soon, as it's the summer holidays for me :) till next time fanfiction reader and listen to Taylor Swift music it's amazing :) till next time :)


	3. But you are not the type of boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I'm only just another mad fan girl. (L) Sylaire :)

...

Story Information:

Again thank you to everyone, who reviewed, Story altered and everything else. :)

loganator: Thanks for the review :) and I know right. Taylor Swift music is the best. She's amazing :)

sylar1610: Thanks for the review :) Like your fanfiction name :)

RalynnFrost: Thanks for the review :)

smithsbabe65: Thanks for the review :) and the awesome advice :) I'm really trying to keep the writing in the right tense. And to answer your ideas:

1. The accommodations that Mr Gray will have to provide will have to be subtile to Claire's age in this fanfiction. I don't really think because of Claire's age that she could share his apartment. Because a school, wouldn't let them.

2. Well I think that Noah wouldn't really sit back and watch his "daughter" get sent to a watchmakers shop, all the way in New York. Remember that even though Noah working with the company he's doesn't even know anything about Gabriel Gray/Sylar. Noah at the moment only knows Mr Gray as a watchmaker, nothing more. Nothing less.

3. As you will learn in the plot, Mrs Virginia Gray and Mr Barmier are old friends. So Mr Barmier you would think would know Mr Gray.

4. I will be careful, hopefully. Although Claire doesn't know that she's a Petrelli yet. I think that maybe, that her and her Petrelli family will bump into each other. Maybe? But if they don't they wouldn't think anything of it.

5. I always thought that even before Heroes, that the characters powers had always been there, but not yet noticed. Like in the first ever episode of Heroes, you see Peter dreaming of him flying. Isn't that a glimpse of Angela power, that Peter unknowing took?

Time Periods: This chapter is set a couple of days before Claire is set to go New York. School has finished though.

Again, I would like to say another BIG thank you to everyone :)

...

Chapter 2: But you are not the kind of boy

Gabriel Gray stared down at the list of hotel, that were listed in Queens. Sighing, Gabriel eyes darted down the page. He couldn't believe his mother, had told that Mr Barmier guy that I would love to take part in his little summer project. Gabriel could remember the dinner party, that his mother had a couple of months ago.

Gabriel cringed at the memory. His mother had decide it was time for another one of her little posh dinner. At least it wasn't as bad as some others she had in the past. Old lady all cooing and pinching his check, was sicking. At least there hadn't been old ladies at her last dinner party. Mr Barmier, or James as he was always telling Gabriel to called him, was an old friend of his mother.

James and his mother went away back, to their early ages. The two had met in one old boring history lesson, on one cold New York day. The two had become best friends instantly. James had always try to be a father figure for Gabriel. So when James told Gabriel's mother about the summer project he was arranging for the school he worked at in Texas.

"Oh, my Gabriel would love to help," Virginia spoke.

"Mother, I don't think Mr Barmier, I mean James, would want me to help," Gabriel babbled quickly.

"Non sense. It would be lovely if you help me Gabriel," James spoke in his dreary voice.

Gabriel sighed again, as the memory ended. At least the school was paying for the accommodations, you were suppose to provide for the student. Only now did I have to find an hotel for the student to stay, at least I don't have to pay for them.

Sighing again, Gabriel look down at the paper. The more he looked, the more he wondered what this student would be like. Would they this student be boring and a nerd. Or a total airhead. He had a feeling that the would be given another brain dead boy, and this summer was going to be boring and a bad one. Finally a hotel sprung to my mind. Hotel DayNight.

Oh. If only Gabriel knew the student was, and how she would change his life forever.

(L) (L) (L)

Peter Petrelli stared at his older brother unbelieving him.

"You brought an hotel?" Peter spoke, raising his voice.

"Yes, I did," Nathan told for the tenth time, "I don't see why you keep asking me that, Pete. I already told you I got a hotel.

"But why, Nate, why?" Peter asked.

"Because I wanted one. It's called Hotel DayNight," Nathan boasted.

Peter just shook his head at Nathan. His older brother was suppose to be smart, and yet Nathan always did stupid things in Peter's eyes.

(L) (L) (L)

Claire stared out the window in her bedroom. Her bags were nearly all packed. Claire sighed. She was going to spend two whole month in the shop of a watchmaker. Claire guess that her worker, or boss was going to an old man. Two whole month with a old man. Mr Barmier must hate her.

"Claire honey, do you want some waffles," called her mum from the kitchen.

Sandra Bennet wasn't really Claire's mum. Only her adopted mum but Sandra was more of a mum to Claire, then her real mum happen being. Well Claire didn't know her real mum.

The conversation of who her real biological parents were always was ended quick. By ended quick, I mean the conversation never really happen. Sandra would shrug at her, and Noah was never in to ask. Noah Bennet was Claire's adopted dad. Claire rarely saw Noah, he was normally traveling, because of work. Noah worked at a paper factory in Texas.

"Sure mum, thanks," Claire called back to Sandra.

Claire thoughts wandered back, to what this summer would be like, as she climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. Would this summer really be a bore. Or could this summer be totally out of the ordinary.

...

Author Notes:

Okay what you guys think? Thanks for reading :) This chapter too short? Do you think I'm going into the plot to quickly. Thanks for reviewing :) Thanks :) Listen to Taylor Swift :P :M . ;) :) Will try to update soon for you guys :) :) Thanks again :) Till next time fanfiction readers :)


	4. This is surely not what you thought it

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. Only love it :)

Thanks :) to:

sylar1610: Thanks for the review :)

RalynnFrost: Thank you for the review :) thanks for the advice :) don't worry you don't sound like the grammar police :) i will try though not to put too many comas in :) thanks so much :)

Forced Evolution: Thanks for the favourite story add :)

Josie: Thanks for the story alert :)

Now this chapter is set, on the day that Claire and Gabriel are going to meet :)

...

Chapter 3: This is surely not what you thought it would be

Arthur Petrelli stood staring gleefully out the window. His plans were all falling into place. Arthur could only laugh as his smirk grew evil. Soon the world would be his. People would fall and perish, why he ruled. No one would be just normal. Special, his world was going to be. He couldn't wait for it. And knowing Arthur, it wouldn't be long. Till the whole world would crumble at his feet.

(L) (L) (L)

The rain hit outside the window of the bright yellow New York taxi cab as it entered in the misty rain New York. Claire stared out taxi window. I hate New York. It never stops raining, thought Claire. The past conversation that Claire had with her mother, still rung in Claire's ear.

"Be careful Claire, dear. You will call me, won't you?" Sandra had worrying spoken to Claire , all morning long.

"Yes mum, I will ring you everyday if you want," Claire reassured Sandra for the tenth time that morning.

Claire sighed as she looked out the rainy cab window. Her thoughts wandered to her father, (well adopted dad) Noah Bennett. I never got to say goodbye, thought Claire sadly. Noah was on another on of his famous paper business trips. Would this trip be as dull as the rain pouring down? What would my employer look like and be like? Would they be really old? Or could this trip actually be worth coming on? This question spun over Claire's mind as the rain hit gently down on the cab window.

"Excuse me miss, were here at Gray and son's watchmakers," spoke the cab driver, breaking Claire out of her daydream state.

"Thank you," smiled and spoke Claire to the cab driver, as she picked up her bags and climbed out the cab to what would change Claire life forever, in an unbreakable, unchangeable way.

(L) (L) (L)

The ticking noises of the clocks echoed through the out the watchmakers shop. Gabriel Gray mind hummed mechanically as he worked robotically inside the rhythm of the ticking clocks. Today was the day, his worker would come. Gabriel woke out of his working state as he heard the faint ringing of the entrance bell. This would be his worker. Gabriel looked up and gasped as he saw the sight of her. This was totally not what he had excepted...

...

Author's notes: Okay I know I'm being a bit evil leaving it there. I'm so sorry for the long wait. There just been so much stuff going on at home. So I have mostly been worried, and kind of forget to write D: anyway I will this time update soon this time. And because i love all you guys that have reviewed, story alerted or faviourited or even read this :) hehe :) I'm going to review one of your own stories :) hehehehe :) thanks again :) any ideas or question or anything let me know :) review if you want to :) thanks for reading :) listen to Miss Taylor Swift ;) and till next till fanfiction readers :)


End file.
